<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verso l'orizzonte by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740914">Verso l'orizzonte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Word [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Bottom Erwin Week, Flash Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life, Snow Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che stai facendo?» domandò, riscuotendo il suo commilitone, che gli rivolse lo sguardo chiaro, sebbene non fosse molto visibile, nella fioca luce che proveniva dai radi lampioni che circondavano il perimetro dell'area.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Word [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Verso l'orizzonte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la <a href="https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts"><i>Bottom Erwin Week 2020</i></a><br/><b>15/06/2020:</b> official art au (day 2)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Brr.» Levi rabbrividì, mentre uscivano fuori dalla Caserma. Faceva freddo, ma solo una volta all'esterno fu chiaro il motivo: candidi fiocchi di neve avevano cominciato a cadere dal cielo scuro della sera inoltrata.<br/>La luce della Luna filtrava in modo timido dalle nuvole, mentre delle stelle non se ne parlava neppure. Erwin sollevò lo sguardo verso l'alto, osservando lo spettacolo, per poi socchiudere gli occhi e le labbra, in un gesto infantile e che Levi parve non comprendere a pieno.<br/>«Che stai facendo?» domandò, riscuotendo il suo commilitone, che gli rivolse lo sguardo chiaro, sebbene non fosse molto visibile, nella fioca luce che proveniva dai radi lampioni che circondavano il perimetro dell'area.<br/>«Era da un pezzo che non vedevo la neve.» la sua risposta parve sottintendere un sacco di cose e Levi annuì, capendo anche senza che glielo dicesse. Era vero: avevano passato così tanto tempo nel deserto, in luoghi troppo caldi per poter assaporare la neve nel periodo invernale, che probabilmente, se fosse stato più sentimentale nei confronti di una cosa tanto insignificante, avrebbe reagito come il compagno. La neve era, del resto, la prova che fossero <em>tornati</em>.<br/>Allungò la mano, facendo sì che qualche piccolo fiocco si posasse sul suo palmo. Erano freddi, ma piacevoli, così richiuse la mano e sorrise appena, solo un guizzo delle labbra, pensando che si stava comportando da bambino.<br/>«Sarebbe bello, farlo sulla neve.» mormorò Erwin; la voce era bassa, lo sguardo divertito e al tempo stesso malizioso e Levi sbuffò, scuotendo il capo: essere amanti e compagni d'armi non era proprio il massimo, specie quando non si aveva la possibilità di licenza nello stesso periodo senza destare sospetti. Certo, non era più condannata quel tipo di condotta, non ufficialmente... ma una cosa era la legge, un'altra era la realtà. E la verità era che non potevano uscire allo scoperto, anche se Erwin sembrava sempre sul punto di fare coming out un giorno sì e l'altro pure. «Il prossimo anno, quando faremo domanda di congedo.»<br/>Erwin rise. «Ah, e io che pensavo volessi attendere la pensione!» Levi lo fulminò, dandogli una pacca contro una costola. «Idiota.» ma non lo diceva sul serio e il suo sguardo grigio, malgrado la severità, parlava per lui, come i suoi silenzi.<br/>«D'accordo, andiamo prima che ci lascino qui.» disse alla fine, rivolgendo uno sguardo all'uomo al proprio fianco che gli sorrise, un sorriso ampio e caldo, pieno, che gli scaldò il cuore mentre correvano sotto la soffice nevicata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>